Pockys y apuestas
by Agus-chii
Summary: Ikuto desafía a Amu a un juego. Su inocencia no sabía que clase de juego era el que le preparaba aquel neko-hentai y mucho menos cual sería la consecuencia y el precio que tenía que pagar. -"Serás mi esclava por un día, Amu..."-. Lemmon.


_**Holis! Hoy les traigo un One-shot que se me ocurrió luego de comer pockys y varias horas de Amuto *u***_

_**Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, si no a Peach-pit (Ni me lo recuerden) ¬¬**_

* * *

Era una tarde de verano, los estudiantes de todo Japón descansaban en sus casa gracias a las tan esperadas vacaciones, solo que, luego de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada y de no encontrarte con tus amigos en la escuela, los días se vuelven muy aburridos...

- Moooou... ¡Amu-chan! - dijo una rosa y pequeña chara - ¡Estoy aburrida! ¡Juguemos un rato! - gritaba mientras movía con entusiasmo sus pompones.

- Aaaah... - dijo su dueña que estaba tirada en su cama con su cabeza apenas colgando de ella - Estoy muy cansada... hace mucho calor... - con el paso de los segundos, su energía iba disminuyendo.

- Por lo menos salgamos a pasear... - insistió Ran.

Amu no contestó y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos... - Esta bien... - dijo como si no tuviera ninguna otra opción.

- ¡Yeah! - gritó alegre - ¡Miki, Su, Dia, come on! - ella llamó a sus hermanas que se encontraban jugando a las cartas. Ellas asintieron y la siguieron.

Amu se levantó de su cama y salió de sus casa, obviamente luego de pedirle permiso a sus padres. Junto con sus charas caminaron un par de cuadras, hasta que llegaron a una parque desierto, lo cual era de esperarse ya que empezaba a atardecer. Amu se recostó debajo de un árbol...

- ¿Eh? ¿Que haces Amu? - preguntó Ran.

- Vos querías que saliéramos... bien, ahora haz lo que quieras... - contestó.

- ¡No se vale! - se quejó inflando su cachetes - ¡Yo quería una salida divertida! -

- Vaya... veo que con el paso de los años te vuelves mas aburrida, ni me imagino cuando estés vieja... - dijo una voz que, sin siquiera darse vuelta, Amu logró reconocer.

- ¿Ikuto? ¿Que haces allí arriba? - Amu logró identificar a aquel neko que se encontraba sobre la rama del árbol.

- Yo... - él hizo su típico saludo y con un simple salto bajo del árbol.

- ¿Y Yoru? - preguntó Miki.

- Se fue por ahí con su pandilla... -

- Oh... - Miki estaba decepcionada, sin duda quería que él estuviera en ese lugar en ese momento.

- Y bien... ¿Por que tan amargada? - preguntó Ikuto.

- Eso no te importa... las vacaciones son un embole, estoy re cansada... - ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos y apoyó su brazo sobre ellos por la luz que pegaba contra su rostro.

- ¿No quieres divertirte un rato? - Amu sintió una respiración y una voz muy cerca de su oreja, cuando se destapó los ojos con su brazo, se dio cuenta que el peliazul estaba en sima de ella.

- ¿D-di-ver-divertirnos? -

- Si... ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?... - dijo sin separarse de ella.

- ¿Una apuesta?... -

- Ajam... Si ganas haré lo que quieras por ti... pero si no, vas a tener que ser mi esclava por un día.. - Amu se sobresaltó, apenas escuchó lo de "esclava" miles de posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza, ocasionando un sonrojo en su rostro.

- No -

- Oh ¿Tienes miedo?... Ya veo... aún eres una niña - Ikuto sabía que si la provocaría si decía aquellas cosas...

- ¡Cállate! ¡Esta bien! ¡Acepto! - y funcionó...

Ikuto alejó su rostro del de Amu, que por cada palabra que salía de sus bocas, mas se acortaba la distancia.

- Y bien... ¿Cual es el trato? - preguntó Amu sentándose.

Ikuto no necesitó emitir ni una sola palabra. Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca cuando ella vio que de su chaqueta sacó una caja de pockys...

- Y bien seguro que ya sabes como es esto... ¿Verdad, Amu? - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- ¡N-ni l-lo pi-pienses! - gritó con su rostro hirviendo.

- Tarde, ya aceptaste, y si no quieres hacerlo, pierdes... - dijo sacando un pocky de la caja. Amu no dijo nada, tenía razón, escapar de la boca del lobo, en este caso del neko, era inútil una vez de que te metes en ella. Su silencio hizo saber a Ikuto de que ella aceptaría jugar - Bien... ahora, el primero en terminar de comerlo gana... y el que no... bueno, ya sabes... - dijo finalizando y metiendo en su boca un extremo de aquel dulce.

Ikuto cerró sus ojos esperando a que ella tomara el otro extremo con su boca, pero pasaron los segundos y ella seguía sin hacerlo.

Él chico volvió a abrirlos y vio a Amu sonrojada con un rostro que reflejaba la misma vergüenza y se iba acercando lentamente a él con miedo y timidez. Ikuto, apenas Amu terminó de colocar sus labios en el pocky, agarró el rostro de Amu.

Amu no perdería la apuesta, pero mientras mas avanzaba mas nerviosa y lento comía, creyó que si cerraba los ojos la tortura sería menos horrible, pero estaba equivocada, antes de darse cuenta pudo sentir los labios del chico que chocaba con los suyos.

Ikuto agarró con mayor firmeza el rostro de Amu y fue recostándola nuevamente en el césped. Con sus manos acariciaba sus mejillas y profundizaba el beso. Su lengua comenzó a recorrer todo el interior de Amu, limpiando el chocolate que había en ella y los trozos de galleta que todavía no había comenzado a masticar.

Amu se dejo llevar por Ikuto, inconscientemente comenzó a seguir el juego, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, ella también dejo que su lengua robará todo lo que haya en él, saboreando cada rincón del otro. Una sonrisa traviesa y de triunfo se formo en el rostro de Ikuto.

Luego de eliminar los rastros de chocolates y de galletas de ambos, no tuvieron mas opción que separarse por la falta de aire. El pecho de Amu subía y bajaba desesperadamente, sus pulmones exigían aire, mientras que Ikuto parecía estar de lo más bien, diría que demasiado, ya que él sabía el resultado de la apuesta...

- Gane... - jadeó, pero manteniendo la poca distancia que había entre él y Amu - Ahora serás mi esclava...

- ¡¿EH?! - ella se sobresaltó - ¡¿De que hablas!? -

Ikuto se paró y tomo varios pockys.

- Si quieres lo hacemos todas las veces que quieras... - él volvió a acercarse a Amu.

- ¡Cla-claro que no! ¡Yo gane! - Amu no estaba segura, pero no quería ser esclava de Ikuto, sabía que nada bueno saldría de ello.

- Mira - dijo poniendo dos pocky juntos - las proporciones son las mismas: 50% chocolate y 50% galleta, vos comenzaste a comer de la parte con chocolate y yo de la otra, cuando llegué a ti pude sentir el chocolate en mis labios... osea que comí mas que vos... - dijo para luego soltar una risa satisfactoria.

La había pillado. Él tenía razón, no tenía mas opción que aceptar la cruel realidad y ser esclava de Ikuto por un día.

- ¿Y-y q-que t-t-t-t-tengo que hacer? - preguntó nerviosa.

- Tranquila... no te apresures, quiero disfrutar cada segundo que te tenga, ahora eres mía hasta que finalicé el día - Ikuto cargo a Amu, hizo el chara change y comenzó a saltar por los tejados de las casas, dejando atrás a las charas de la pelirosa que se encontraban en shock por la reciente escena.

- ¿I-ikuto? ¿Donde me llevas? - dijo en los brazos del chico.

- A mi casa... -

- ¡¿A TU QUE?! -

- Allí tendremos mas privacidad - dijo susurrando en su oreja.

Las mejillas de Amu ardían, las palabras de Ikuto se podían interpretar en todos los sentidos. Dios, su mente la estaba torturando con un montón de "cosas" que podrían pasar... ¿Desde cuando pensaba así? Claro, cualquiera que pasara con Ikuto unos simples minutos, pensaría lo mismo. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que solo era así con ella.

No tardaron en llegar. Ikuto aterrizó en su balcón y abrió el ventanal. Él sentó a Amu en su cama.

- O-oye... y que piensas... - Ikuto sacó de su armario un traje que no pudo dejar a Amu finalizar con su frase - ¿Q-QUE ES ESO? ¿P-POR QUE LO TIENES? -

Frente a sus ojos Ikuto sostenía un traje compuesto por una remera negra de gasa muy transparente, exponiendo toda su vientre y un short que hacía juego con él. Y para empeorar, en su otra mano tenía unas orejas y cola de gato del mismo color del pelo de Amu.

- Ponetelo... - dijo lanzando dicho conjunto a Amu.

- ¡N-no lo haré!¡Es muy vergonzoso! -

- En ese caso... - Ikuto empezó a acercarse a ella - si quieres te lo pongo yo, recuerda, si me desobedeces tendré que castigarte - él la acorraló contra la cama y lamió lentamente su lóbulo, ocasionando un pequeño gemido de Amu.

- E-esta bien... ¡Pero salí de arriba mio! - dijo empujándolo, cayendo brutalmente al piso - Iré a cambiarme... - ella salió de la habitación y fue al baño que estaba en frente del cuarto.

Pasaron 5 minutos y ella regresó, realmente se veía mas provocativa de lo que Ikuto esperaban; aquél short apenas cubría sus piernas, le quedaba muy chico y apretado, y la remera era muy transparente, se podía ver su ropa interior y el color de la piel de Amu. Y sobre todo por las orejas y cola de gato que llevaba puestas, le daba un toque inocente y dulce pero a la vez sexy y provocativo.

Él le hizo una seña a Amu para que se acercará, ella le hizo caso y se sentó de rodillas en frente suyo. Ikuto estaba sentado en su cama.

- ¿P-porque me tuve que poner esto? - pregunto avergonzada.

- Porque te ves hermosa... - él apoyó su palma en el rostro de Amu y lo acaricio.

Amu no podía hacer nada, había perdido la apuesta, pero no quería imaginarse que cosas tendría que hacer, sobre todo por la ropa que llevaba puesta.

- Recuerda, Amu, por hoy eres mi dulce gatita... tienes que hacer todo lo que tu amo te diga - él susurró muy cerca de su oreja.

- H-hai... - respondió nerviosa.

Él la agarró de la cintura y la sentó arriba suyo, haciendo que colocará sus piernas al rededor de su cuerpo.

Ikuto empezó a besar el cuello de Amu, subiendo y bajando lentamente.

- Aaah... - ella soltó un gemido. Ya que Ikuto empezó a morder y lamer de una manera torturadora para ella. Amu sentía que su cuerpo caería hacía atrás, así que rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ikuto.

El ambiente comenzó a calentarse, sobretodo la zona inferior de Amu, aquella sensación era nueva y extraña para ella; estaba excitada.

Ikuto abandono el cuello de Amu y fue directamente a sus labios, esta vez los besó con ternura y suavidad, pero con el correr de los segundos empezó a crear movimientos entre ambos aumentando la pasión de estos. Introdujo su lengua y volvieron a saborearse entre ellos, como había ocurrido en el parque. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero el siguió besando debajo de la comisura de sus labios y continuó hasta su mentón. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su pecho que era cubierto por la remera que llevaba puesto.

- Sabes... verte así me excita y me provoca mucho... pero te verás mucho mejor sin el traje... -

Ikuto fue hasta su vientre y esparció besos por toda su panza, ocasionándole a la pelirosa cosquillas pero más de placer. Fue subiendo más hasta toparse con la tela que la cubría. Con sus dientes fue subiéndola hasta que dejaron ver sus pechos, Ikuto, sin dejar de morder la camisa, se la paso a Amu, haciendo que ella la mordiera desde el otro extremo y la sosteniera.

- Ya veo porque no usabas sostén, no tienes casi nada - ella se sonrojó de la vergüenza y enojo ante ese comentario - pero... aún así son hermosos - dijo para luego comenzar a lamerlos lentamente.

Amu seguía mordiendo con fuerza la remera para evitar que los gemidos no salieran de su boca, aún así fue inútil. Ikuto podía escuchar los gemidos que salían de su interior, quería oír más así que levantó un poco el cuerpo de Amu para sacar la molesta remera que no la dejaba gemir en paz.

- Ahora si, quiero oírte Amu, y ya que tienes esas orejas... ¿Por que no dices "nyan"? -

- Claro que... Aaah... - gimió al sentir otra vez a Ikuto jugando con sus pechos.

Él volvió a recostarla y siguió torturándola. Ikuto lamía, succionaba, y mordía los pequeños pezones de la chica, provocando más y más gemidos de ella.

- Vamos, Amu... dí "Nyan"... - dijo mirando su rostro.

Ella estaba sonrojada a no más poder, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca demostraba el placer que sentía y el deseo de ser callados con un beso apasionante - N-No l-lo haré... - dijo intentando mantener su respiración, su pecho baja y subía por culpa de eso.

- En ese caso... tendré que castigarte aún más... - Ikuto bajó los pequeños shorts que apenas la cubrían. Lo único que llevaba puesto eran sus panties, que para la mala suerte de Amu eran negras, pero a Ikuto le encantaba, ya que sobresaltaba por la piel pálida de Amu. Él pegó su intimidad a la de Amu, provocando un roce entre ellos y que la pelirosa sintiera el miembro erecto en ella - ¿Y?... - dijo esperando a que ella lo obedeciera.

- Y-Yo... Aahh... yo no voy a... Aaah. N-no, I-Ikutoo... onegai... aah... - para aumentar más la tortura, volvió a sus pechos.

La cosa fue empeorando para ella, pero aunque no quería aceptarlo, ella lo gozaba y le gustaba. Ikuto introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Amu y se la sacó. Con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar su clítoris y a hacer círculos en ella, pero como Ikuto no conseguía lo que deseaba empezó a meter unos cuantos dedos dentro de ella. Amu solo agarraba con fuerza las sabanas.

- Aaaah... aah... onegai, I-Ikuto, pará... aah... -

- Dilo, Amu - ordenó.

- Ny.. ny... nyaan... aah... nyan... ¡Nyaaaan!... -

Él continuó, adoraba escuchar a Amu gemir de esa manera tan placentera, no podía evitarlo, quería escuchar más, pero luego de varios fue sacando sus dedos uno por uno y lentamente.

- Ya esta, gatita... - Ikuto corrió el flequillo de Amu y besó su frente - ya es suficiente... - él sonrió.

- I-Ikuto... - dijo usando el poco aire que le quedaba, su pecho subía y bajaba por el cansancio - ¡E-Eres un hentai! - gritó con todas su fuerzas ¡Esto no va a que...! -

Ella fue interrumpida por un tierno y delicado beso de Ikuto en sus labios - ¿Quieres saber lo que realmente haría si fuera un hentai? No tengo ningún problema en continuar... - él sonrió con una de sus sonrisas pervertidas.

- Tsk, Baka... - susurró ella.

Hay 3 cosas que Amu aprendió de todo esto: 1. Nunca digas que estas aburrida cerca de un neko, 2. Nunca aceptes el juego de un hentai como Ikuto, nadie sabe que cosas planea los chicos como ellos y 3. Nunca más involucrarse en algo relacionado con los pockys...

* * *

_**Ldlkslkldk que les parecio? Cada vez intento mejorar con mis One-Shots Lemmon.**_

_**¿Merece reviews? :c**_


End file.
